cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe
Sonic.exe (also known as X) is the main antagonist of the creepypasta Sonic.exe and its sequel: Sonic.exe/Round 2. History In mid-2011, the creature that would soon become Sonic.exe was born within the void between dimensions. It is unclear how he came to be, but according to his creator, the creature was born within a cataclysm brought on by multiple forms of primordial energy accidentally ramming into each other all at once after said energy was trying to assemble itself in a creative manner. These "ingredients" created a sentient mass of Dark Matter, a creature purely made of primordial energy. After Exe was born, he explored the recesses of subspace, floating in the darkness as a giant blob of pure dark energy with two red eyes. Suddenly Exe discovered a dimensional window that revealed planet Earth and all that it contains. It is here that Exe learned about humans and Sonic the Hedgehog, and right then and there he was utterly fascinated by both, mostly by Sonic, who he was smitten with. Exe then copied Sonic's very image and formed a suitable body that would house all his energy, a body that all in the universe would remember. After he created his body, his eyes experienced great pain and started to bleed, a distinguishable birth mark. Exe was seemingly unshaken by the pain his eyes made, and instead laughed, his very first laughter echoing through the void; a testimonial example that Exe was born as something that can be considered pure evil. Exe decided that all the living creatures on Earth (namely the humans) were meant to be under his control, that he was born to have all of humanity to himself and himself only until the very end of time. He realized that in order to have his slaves he needed to have a place to keep them all in, a world where they (in his view) would live forever in harmony with him as their king, a world where he was a god. This is how he discovered his true power: Exe can manipulate reality in any way he desires. With his reality-warping powers he was able to create his own dimension in a matter of hours. The way he layout his world was by making "rooms" in his world, several them based off of the levels in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games (Example being Hill Act 1 being based off of Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic game), albeit in his own sinister style. After creating the basis for his world, Exe grew more egomaniacal about his powers, viewing his creativity as superior beyond all else. He was really eager to have humanity under his command, hoping to show them all how "wonderful" his newly-built home looked. Unfortunately Exe learned that he did not truly exist in the other universe and thus was not able to access into the human world very easily. He was, however, able to channel some of his powers into it to find ultimate access into it. Exe used his powers to find a way into the human world, and found a suitable alternative through an unknown computer programmer. With his powers, Exe "influenced" the programmer to create a computer game that would serve as a temporary doorway between the human world and Exe's. The final tool required to make such an object is a sample of Exe's own essence, so he could have full control over the system of the game within. Exe sent out a piece of his dark power to the human world, which arrived into the game in a manner similar to that of a meteorite. The newly made game disk survived the resulting explosion brought on by the shard of power, but the programmer was nowhere to be found, and thus presumed dead. The piece of Exe's power, is said to have made a huge X-shaped crater when it landed. Exe began his human collecting when the disk started getting handed down person to person, every time a human inserted the disk and downloaded the "Game", Exe gained full access into that person's computer and in turn total control over it as well. As the person plays the game, Exe uses his reality-altering powers to show that person what's in the game, (or more rather, what's in his world due to the game being a gateway into it). Once the game is finished Exe could channel more of his powers into the human world to spy on the human who played it (such as sending a Sonic plush as a spy or creating horrific illusions), until the time to steal their soul came. The reason Exe has to steal a person's soul so quickly is because Exe doesn't exist in the human world, and thereby can't be in it for too long. If Exe takes too long with stealing someone's soul, the reality within the human world will force him back into his world and even destroy his body (though its been stated that even though Exe's body gets destroyed, the dark matter inside it always survives), and thus Exe has to wait an hour to head back into the human world. Each time Exe steals the soul, he carves a number into the chest of the victim to keep track of each of his victims in order. As the attacks continue over the few years, news starts to come in about them and the police begin to classify the case as "the Sonic.exe Murders" (it's controversial to call them murders due to the bodies of the victims still living and Exe disliking death), based on the evidence that the downloaded game called "Sonic.exe" remains inside each computer but is unplayable. Exe was amused at how the police coined the name "Sonic.exe" and thus decided to call himself that. At some time around the "murders", a secret religious group that called itself the "Cult of X" was founded. The Cult is fanatically loyal to "X" and view him as a god and a holy savior. They believe that he is to bring all of humanity out of the horrors of the real world and into a paradise under his rule, though it's hard to tell if ALL the members actually believe such a maniacal idea or if they have different motives in serving Exe. The Cult plays a huge role in Exe's campaign, being the very group that gets the game into the hands of a potential victim. Right after a person's soul gets captured, the Cult retrieves the game disk and has it ending up at a new place for it to be found (such as eBay, the Black Market or even basic mail), and thus the cycle starts over. As a safety precaution, the Cult has also had the game disk copied in case anything happened to the original one. The Cult recently has been attempting to find newer ways to have Exe gain full access into the human world, but so far they haven't found a way yet. Personality Sonic.exe, personality-wise, is considered evil incarnate. Exe views humanity to be the perfect plaything and desires to one day have it all to himself for eternity, and believes himself to be a god thanks to his reality-controling powers. Exe's arrogance and sadism appears to stem from his creative side, so it's possible that he also uses his powers to torture humans just to see what he can do with them, not just because it gives him great pleasure and power over them. Aside from his insatiable love for humans and his sadistic and creative need to play with them, Exe also idolizes Sonic the Hedgehog, to the point of possible homosexuality and fanaticism, he also shows great disappointment whenever Sonic doesn't act like the Sonic he idolizes. Due to his psychotic and sadistic personality, Exe has something of a childish mindset, and as such he really enjoys playing games with people, horrifying or otherwise. Notable games he enjoys playing are Hide-and-Seek and video games (mostly the Sonic ones). Despite being evil, there is a few shreds of decency in Exe's character. Even though Exe loves tormenting humans in the worst way imaginable, he never considered killing one. Exe abhors death in several ways, believing that a dead human is a waste of a good toy, which is why he steals the souls instead, because the soul is eternal even in death, and Exe believes if he steals the soul and shapes it into a slave, it will live forever with him. Who created them? J.C. The Hyena. References *https://sonic-exe-stories.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-exe-s-Official-Character-Bio-Outdated-629626196 *https://sonic-exe-stories.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-exe-full-story-629625315 *https://sonic-exe-stories.deviantart.com/art/Round-2-the-Sonic-exe-Sequel-629625508 Category:Characters